


No Thanks

by Taua



Series: Tumbrl Inspiration [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Tumbrl Inspired, not even proofread lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Sora can't hold his liquor, but unfortunately Riku isn't there to help.(Inspired by a Tumbrl-post, link in the Authors Notes)





	No Thanks

The moment the slam of the door jerked him out of sleep, Riku knew he should have tagged along.

Since the day they turned legal, he first-hand experienced Sora couldn't hold his liquor. Kairi had the entire gang come to the bar to celebrate and once Axel and Aqua showed up the really strong brews were pulled out. He had been there as well, had tried to stop Sora, but alas, he insisted to have a good time. And to be fair he kept grinning stupidly – even as he lifted his head from the toilet seat where Riku dutifully stood by his side and rubbed his back until everything got out.

One might think that after such an experience Sora would be more careful. Well, probably most people would in fact keep themselves in check, but everyone got so fired up when he drank that he simply swung along. And so Riku began to, whenever Sora got a new drink, finish them up for him. That way Sora only got a sip or two per glass and ended up less smashed while Riku got so used to holding his liquor he could, on good days, even outmatch Axel.

Riku still lit a candle after every party in thoughts of his liver and silently wondered how long it would keep going before it failed him.

However that day he had developed a nasty fever. For a few days he had been sneezing already, complete with a runny nose, and the day of the party he could barely get out of bed without the world spinning around him. Sora had made him chicken soup – an old recipe from his grandmother – and he was slowly healing, but was still to sick to accompany him. It was Terra's and Aqua's engagement party (they had been dancing around the issue for quite a while already; Sora had proposed to Riku back when they were six already), which meant tons of food and strong alcohol as well as the sometimes quite toxic environment of the gang.

By the end of the day Riku still liked them all, but he knew better than to expect them to _not_ take advantage of getting Sora alone. The photo Xion and Roxas sent him in the early evening was sad proof of their gremlin tendencies.

At least Ventus was around as well, the only one left with a remote sense of self-control and responsibility. He might lose his temper and go ballistic when Vanitas was around causing trouble, but Aqua _hated_ him, so he wasn't invited to the party.

… He probably still crashed the festivity, but still.

Feeling his forehead Riku figured the fever was down, only a small burn compared to before. He checked his phone and noticed a ton of messages, most from Sora since he got very emotional when he was drunk and surely whined since he wasn't there, but for the time being he was only interested at the time. It read 3:47 am.

There was a not-so-subtle crashing noise from the corridor, followed by Sora whispering some slurred words that Riku couldn't catch.

Man. If he was talking to the furniture, he was really _smashed_.

Was he in better shape Riku would have gotten up and help, but his poor circulation was still making it difficult to as much as sit up in bed.

And then he saw him:

Sora, in all his drunk glory, eyes glazed over, mouth a huge grin, and clothes in complete disarray.

Riku switched on the bedside lamp, which Sora hardly noticed as he fumbled with his pants. He tried to pull off his belt for a while before he realized it was still closed, then giggled stupidly at himself, and somehow wiggled his way out.

That was already undressed enough for Riku to allow him to get in bed, but as Sora kept going he didn't stop him. It was like watching a comedy; he swayed and stumbled while he tried to shrug off his jacket, thumbed at the buttons of his shirt while he stared at every single one for several minutes, and made a forward roll as he pulled on his socks. Every once in a while Riku chuckled and snickered, even considered to film the show with his phone. 

Eventually Sora stood there, swaying still, and completely naked. 

And for whatever reason he didn't move. 

“Are you coming to bed?” Riku asked at some point and he looked up, stared back for a good few seconds, and then shook his head. 

“No thaaaaanks,” Sora slurred, almost losing his balance. “I'm sure ur loveley.” He gave Riku a thumbs up with a grin. “But I hava boy... fre... nd.” 

And then Sora got down on all fours, curled together, and soon began snoring lowly on the floor. 

Carefully Riku crawled across the bed to look over the foot-end and found him, indeed, sound asleep and reeking of alcohol. “Oh Sora,” he whispered before he leaned down and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I just saw this and it got over me.  
Sorry xD 
> 
> Regards,  
\- T  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/10361bb9d0b6909a189ea0d90b977710/tumblr_px61hggJIH1w7u8nmo1_540.jpg


End file.
